


Down For Anything

by Blacksky92



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, M/M, Sex Education, Teacher-Student Relationship, filth in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Who should come and rescue Cloud from a dreaded sex education lesson delivered by none other than Hojo? The beautiful, charismatic and sexy Zack fair of course!
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud lay in his bed, thoughts of the following day invading his mind as he waited for sleep to claim him. The weekend was over, his calm before the next storm had now come to pass and he would have to endure hell for another week before he could enjoy a sense of freedom once more. What was it about school that made him feel like he were condemned to prison? He hadn’t done anything criminal or unlawful yet he felt as though a sentence had been placed upon him. 

Cloud Strife, condemned to high school, where everyone stares at you for all the wrong reasons, where teachers hassle you and other students taunt you.

God’s he hated it, yet there was nothing he could do about it. 

He was, for want of a better word, trapped.

Cloud closed his eyes, dreading another day of eating his lunch alone, avoiding the school bully Kadaj and his gang, and enduring another day of everyone staring at him either out of pity or disgust, he really couldn’t tell.

A painful sensation ached against Cloud’s eyelids, prompting him awake. Oh no was it that time again? No. It couldn’t be. He wasn’t ready for this, not now, not ever.

The blonde groaned as he forced himself onto his side, shielding his eyes from the assault of sunlight.

He must have eventually fallen asleep, yet he hadn't remembered getting even close to it.

He hardly had time to think as a sharp series of knocks pounded on his bedroom door. He didn't need to ask who it was, he already knew. It could only be his mother, it's not as though anyone else lived in their tiny, filthy old flat.

"Time to get up dear, you don't want to be late!" Her raspy voice called out through the thin wooden door. Cloud clutched at his blanket, praying she wouldn't enter his room as he hastily tossed the blanket over his bare body. But to his relief, she remained outside, he listened carefully as her footsteps fading into the distance.

*~.~*

Cloud paced slowly along the footpath, he was in no rush. After all, the later he got there, the less time he would have to spend there. It was at times like these that he was relieved that his mother could not read his thoughts, he could guarantee that he would berate him for his lousy attitude.

Perhaps he should focus on something else.

What subject did he have first this morning?

The blonde groaned as he retrieved his school timetable from his pocket before running his eyes over the words littering the page.

Maths.

He struggled to repress a further groan escaping from his lips as he read the words before him.

Great. 

Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they greeted his least favourite subject. 

A great way to start the week. It was guaranteed to be another episode of learning formulas and equations he was never destined to actually use in real life.

Cloud sighed as he traipsed his way across the gloomy school grounds. Or perhaps they were gloomy only to him as he passed clusters of whispering and giggling girls, gangs of teenage boys with their legs and arms spread out along benches as though they belonged solely to them. 

They were both gestures that were inevitably unwelcoming.

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes before fixing his gaze into the direction of his maths classroom. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to endure another lesson of Mr Shinra’s dull old drawl, as if maths weren’t boring enough already.

Cloud couldn’t ignore the school bell as it rang in his ears, a few moments later he strode into his classroom. Though, it surprised him to see that the majority of students were already in their seats. His eyes traced the ground as he made way towards a free seat at the rear of the classroom. 

At least he made it here before the teacher did. There was of course, nothing worse than being berated in front of the entire class.

The blonde had barely pulled the seat out as a man he had never seen before strode into the classroom.

“Good Morning class! I hope you all had a great weekend! I know I did!” The man grinned as his eyes beamed across his new audience. He was young, his black hair complimenting his olive skin as an unrelenting grin plastered over his lips.

"I am Mr Fair, but you can all just call me Zack!" The man continued his relentless smile as he studied his gawking audience.

“Excuse me Mr, where is Mr Shinra?” A girl at the front of the class had raised her hand to ask the question, yet hadn’t waited for his acknowledgement before continuing.

“Oh, he had a heart attack.” Zack stated as the smile remained on his lips. It was as though he were announcing that the regular class teacher had gone on vacation, or retired, not that he was on his deathbed, or perhaps already six feet under. 

“Alright class! Open your workbook to page 26!” Zack grinned enthusiastically as he turned on his heel to face the blackboard, a piece of chalk resting in the tip of his fingers.

Cloud felt his heart pound in his chest, he hadn’t been expecting this when he was trying to get to sleep last night. The man before him was charismatic, enthusiastic, motivated, yet there was something else about him… 

He was… 

Attractive. 

Cloud grimaced at himself as the last word ran through his head. Yet these were all characteristics that he craved, characteristics that he himself wished he possessed. 

He watched as the dark haired man collected a book from his desk before flipping through it. He tapped his foot on the floor as he casually searched the pages for what exactly, Cloud was unsure.

“Ah! Here we go!” Zack stated excitedly as he began to copy a series of formulas onto the blackboard.

They looked intricate, complex, yet they held more intrigue to Cloud than they normally would have. Either that or perhaps it was the teacher that truly held his attention. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

Cloud mentally slapped himself, yet it appeared to be of no use. His eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced over the dark haired man’s back muscles as they rested innocently under his tight ribbed top. Cloud’s tongue ran absentmindedly over his lips as he imagined what the man must look like without the obstacle that was clothing. The blonde couldn’t ignore the twinge in his groin as his eyes wondered further south, soon falling upon Zack’s ass and how he imagined it looking stripped of all clothing also. Drool began to form at the corner of his lips, yet it didn’t seem to phase him as his eyes continued to traverse the man’s supple body. It didn’t take long before Cloud was wondering the inevitable...

How big was Zack? 

He had to be an impressive length, there was no way that someone like him would have anything other than that. Cloud’s heart pounded as he instinctively spread his legs wider apart.

What was he doing?!

The blonde gasped as he suddenly realised exactly how far into the gutter his mind had ventured. He instantly diverted his attention to the page before him as though it were the most interesting object his eyes had ever witnessed.

Yet, his gasp didn’t go unnoticed as the etching’s of chalk on the blackboard suddenly ceased.

“Um, are you okay there?” Zack tilted his head as concern echoed through his voice.

The class fell dead silent as all eyes turned towards the blonde yet Cloud refused to look up. The only thing he hated more than Kadaj and his gang, was being the centre of attention. Maybe if he just kept staring intently at his page, then everyone might lose interest in him.

No.

Who was he kidding? Of course that would never work, not with this new guy no less.

It seemed as though an eternity had passed as silence continued to dominate the room. 

Cloud sunk his teeth into his lip as the sound of resonating footsteps grew steadily louder.

Oh no. Cloud didn’t dare look up as the footsteps ceased in front of his desk.

“Maths equations can be really scary, can’t they!” Zack smiled warmly as he leaned over the blonde’s desk,it was as though he were trying to get a better look at his students page. Cloud hastily covered it up, embarrassed to admit that it was still, in fact blank. Despite the fact that Mr Fair stood right in front of him, mere inches from his lips in fact, he could still feel the eyes of every other student in the class upon him. 

He hated having no friends.

But he could also feel the essence of relief surge through his veins, at least Zack hadn't discover the true origins of his gasp.

“It’s okay, I don’t understand them either.” Zack continued to smile as Cloud raised an eyebrow in apparent confusion. But Zack was the teacher? How was he supposed to teach a subject that he himself didn’t understand? The concept blew Cloud’s mind as bangs of Zack’s raven hair dangled over his beautifully sculpted face.

It didn’t matter. Maths was no longer important. What was important now was that his eyes remained affixed upon the new great beauty in his life. The wondrous violet eyes that promised more than complex equations.

What else could this man offer him? Cloud wondered as naughty glint danced across the teachers eyes.

Wait.

Did that really just happen? No, surely he had imagined it. 

Damn it. He was doing it again!

“Don’t worry Spikey,” Zack began, his eyes wandering over the pile of spiked hair before him as he spoke the words.

Spikey? Cloud raised an eyebrow at the raven haired man’s somewhat affectionate nickname.

Cloud was beginning to wander if his teacher felt as though he were having a conversation entirely with himself, after all, Cloud had yet to actually speak a word to him.

“You’ll get there, I promise!” With that Zack placed a hand on the blondes hair before ruffling up his spikes and returning to the front of the class.

The pang in Cloud’s groin was now impossible to ignore.

He would definitely have to be the last to leave the class today.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Cloud felt his heart pound as he approached the classroom housing his next subject, food technology. While he despised all his subjects, this one was by far the most tolerable. He wasted no time as he approached the door way before entering. He had spent far too much time loitering in his math class, his hungry gaze remaining affixed upon a certain new teacher of his. Cloud shook his head in a slightly violent manner as he tried to shake the thought from his head, it's not as though he hadn’t ogled the man enough in class. Cloud rolled his eyes at himself before taking the seat nearest the exit. While he found this topic tolerable, he also possessed an irrational fear of the teacher. He was a fierce man with long silver hair who’s eyes lit up every time the blade of his knife sliced through a helpless piece of food.

Cloud had no sooner had this thought about his teacher than the man stormed through the door.

“Attention.” Sephiroth stated, not raising his voice, yet with it, he effortlessly gained the class’s attention.

“Before we begin this lesson, I would like to introduce you to our newest class member.” The teacher stated flatly, the expression on his face suggesting the opposite of his words, no part of him seemed at all delighted by the task.

New student?

Cloud tilted his head slightly as curiosity consumed him. Who could this new person be? Perhaps they would be a distraction, someone to take the heat from him. His eyes danced across the faces of each student, all of which seemed familiar, that is until he reached that of a strange, yet attractive looking redheaded boy.

Who was that?

“Come up here Reno.” Sephiroth stated, yanking the boy by the arm, hardly giving him the opportunity to refuse.

“Introduce yourself.”

Reno stood there, apparently lost for words as he struggled to summon a coherent sentence.

“That's enough.” Sephiroth stated, shoving the redhead back down in his seat.

“Find a partner, today you will all be learning how to prepare fettuccine.”

Great.

Another task involving a partner. He was guaranteed to be the only person left over as everyone else claimed the desirables. Cloud veered instinctively for the corner, avoiding the stampede of excited students as they claimed their partners.

“Did you want to be my partner?” Cloud looked up, the voice seemed in close proximity to him. In a moment his gaze locked with intent green eyes. 

“Uh,” Cloud began before looking over his shoulder, as though expecting that the new redhead boy was talking to someone behind him. Cloud felt like an idiot as he quickly realised that the only thing behind him was the wall.

“Yes I’m talking to you.” Reno smirked as he veered closer still to the blonde. Cloud despised it when people got too close to him, yet part of him was also relieved that he might actually not have to do this lesson on his own, or even worse, having the teacher as his partner.

Again.

“Ugh, sure.” Cloud whimpered, annoyed at himself for sounding so pathetic in front of this new kid. 

“Good, because I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer.” Reno grinned before dragging the blonde to a kitchen as far away from Sephiroth as possible. 

“Have you made this before?” Reno asked as he filled a pot with warm water from the tap.

“Um, no.”

“It’s okay, I have.” 

“Really?” Cloud looked up at him, trying to mask the surprise from his voice, though doing a very poor job of it, it seemed.

“Yeah, I do all the cooking at home.”

“What about your mum?”

“She has to work so I do all the household chores.”

This was a fact that surprised Cloud, his mother also worked but never made him do any chores. 

“She's always home late so it helps her a lot if I prepare the food.”

Cloud couldn’t help but wonder what kind of work Reno’s mother did if she was always home late. He didn’t dare ask as he tore open the packet of fettuccine pasta before setting it beside the pot of almost boiled water.

“So, what school did you used to go to?” Cloud asked, his voice croaky, as though he hadn’t used it enough that day, or perhaps his entire life.

“One very very far from here.” Reno stated as he dropped the uncooked fettuccine into the boiling water, yet he refused to elaborate.

“How are we getting on?” A cold, deep voice swooped down upon the two.

“Fine.” Stated Reno, refusing to let Sephiroth unravel him again.

“Good.” The silver haired man smirked, yet he refused to move from his spot as he watched the two like a hawk. It seemed he wouldn’t be satisfied until he could identify a fault in their preparation. Yet it seemed Reno had a perfect hold on everything, much to Sephiroth’s disappointment.

“So what other classes do you have?” Cloud whispered quietly as he watched Sephiroth veer towards another table.

“I got Science, Phys Ed, and,” Reno paused, as though straining to recall the rest of his timetable.

“Oh math of course.” Reno rolled his eyes before fishing out a strand of pasta with a fork.

“Who is your teacher?” Cloud’s lips betrayed him as a smile attempted to claim the corner of his lips.

“I don’t know, I haven’t had it yet.”

“You’ll probably get the same teacher as me.” Cloud stated almost dreamily, although he could have kicked himself for sounding like a bloody infatuated school girl.

“Oh yeah?” A sly smile lined Reno’s lips as though he could read the blonde’s mind. Was Cloud really that transparent? Or perhaps Reno was just that perceptive.

“What’s his name?” The redhead urged as he fished around in his pocket for his time table.

“Mr Fair.” Cloud whispered, as though he didn’t want the man next to him to actually hear him. 

“Lets see…” Reno began, his timetable was now unfolded before him as his eyes scanned the page.

“Phys Ed with Mr Rufus Shinra, Science with Professor Hojo,”

“Oh no, you have Hojo too?” Cloud visibly grimaced as his heart welled with sympathy for his new friend. It seemed his disgust was enough for the both of them.

“Is he really bad?”

“He’s just, well,” Cloud began, as though searching the depths of his mind for the most accurate description. 

“Exceptionally creepy.” Cloud relented, deciding the most accurate description was also the most blunt.

“Great. Just what I need, more creepy men in my life.” Reno smirked, yet he seemed more amused than annoyed.

This made Cloud wonder what kind of experiences the redhead had had, yet he was also reluctant to pry into business that wasn't his.

“Your right, my math teacher is Mr Fair as well.”

“You’ll like him.”

“Not as much as you it seems.” Reno winked before returning his attention to the task at hand.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

He was literally the worst. 

Cloud could think of no teacher he despised more than the one currently standing before him. 

Why did Hojo even exist? His contribution to science was questionable at best, or rather his methods of getting results were.

“Now listen up carefully everyone.” Hojo leaned over his desk, his eyes searching his audience, demanding their attention as a sinister smirk commandeered his lips. 

Cloud couldn’t deny the relief he felt at finally having a friend as his eyes glanced to the redhead seated jovially next to him. Though, the blonde also couldn't deny the anxiety clawing at his insides. How long would it take before Reno grew bored of him and sought out friendship from someone else?

Cloud was prompted from his thoughts as a screwed up piece of paper fell upon the table before him.

_ Someone seems to find you very interesting. _

Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what the meaning of Reno’s somewhat vague words were. His eyes searched the room, hoping like hell that Hojo wasn’t the one interested. It didn’t take long for Cloud to discover what the redhead had been referring to, or rather who. His gaze fell upon Kadaj, who sat on the opposing side of the classroom, his eyes were fixed upon Cloud as his lips whispered something to Yazoo, who subsequently giggled. There was no denying they were talking about him, or at least making it appear as though they were.

_ What else is new? _

Cloud wasted no time casting his reply before carefully tossing the screwed up paper back to Reno.

_ What’s their deal? _

Cloud ran his eyes over the words before raising his pen to respond when he was hastily interrupted.

“Today is going to be a very exciting day!” Hojo called out as he pulled a screen down from high up on the wall. He wasted no time flicking a projector on before withdrawing a long stick from next to his cluttered desk.

Cloud rolled his eyes, what was interesting to Hojo was not likely to interest the rest of the class.

“Can anyone tell me why?” Hojo cast his eyes over his unenthused audience. 

Cloud quickly darted his eyes to the floor, making every effort to avoid eye contact with the crazed professor.

“What’s that? No one can?” Hojo raised a dark eyebrow before settling his gaze upon Reno. 

“Lets see, I don’t recognize you.” Hojo scratched his chin as he paced slowly towards the redhead.

Damn it. 

Cloud winced, not exactly wanting Hojo to venture any closer to him, yet there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Reno did, after all, stand out. 

“I’m new.” Reno stated flatly, clearly thinking the same as Cloud as he clutched the edge of the chair.

“Well, well, today we will be learning all about human reproduction.” Hojo smirked, not taking his eyes off of Reno as he leaned in closer, so close in fact that Reno felt compelled to lean back to avoid his proximity.

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind a bit of practice with you.”

Reno felt nausea rise in his stomach, he didn’t need to look at Cloud to know he too was grimacing at the professor’s statement. 

“Hahaha yes well,” Hojo chuckled as he turned on his heel, promptly returning to the front of the class. He whisked a small remote control from his desk before aiming it at the projector. With the click of a button, a large picture of an engorged penis appeared on the screen.

Cloud’s eyes widened, as if he didn’t already feel sick enough from Hojo’s comment.

“Can anyone tell me what this bodily function is called?” 

Reno shuddered, aware that there was no one in the class who wouldn’t know the answer, yet, he also knew not one would dare actually answer it.

“It’s called an erection.” Hojo chuckled, yet a seriousness lingered in his eyes as his gaze returned to Reno.

Just then the classroom door flew open .

“Hey there Hojo.” A husky voice swum through the room. Cloud had heard this voice before, where had he heard it before? The blonde wracked his brain, not wanting to turn his gaze from where it currently resided, the floor. Barely a second had passed by before a sharp shove nudged against his apparently under formed bicep. The prompt from Reno caused him to look up, instantly recognizing the owner of the voice. 

“Z-Zack.” Cloud whimpered as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. His heart began to pound, much like it once had in math class.

“Eww why is there a penis on the wall?” Zack screwed up his face like a paper bag, his eyes were as wide as saucers before turning to the professor for an explanation.

“Were you after something Mr Fair? I don’t appreciate my important lessons being interrupted for no good reason.” Hojo insisted as he appeared to turn up the brightness on the projector, making the image of the engorged penis more undeniable.

Cloud didn’t need a lesson about erections as one began to grow within the confines of his trousers.

This wasn't good.

Cloud began to panic as he instinctively tucked his waist as far under the desk as it would go, trying to ignore the knowing chuckles from Reno next to him. He could only thank god that they were at the back of the class and no one sat behind them. 

“Nope!” Zack grinned as he rested his arms on his hips, yet made no effort to vacate the professor’s room.

“Well then, why are you here?” 

“I’m after some _ one!”  _

“Well, who then?” Hojo narrowed his eyes, clearly growing impatient.

Cloud felt his heart pound further still, who could this attractive man be wanting to pull out of class? He dreamt it would be him, yet he was also terrified it would be. The last thing he needed was for Kadaj and the rest of his class to notice the bulge between his legs.

“Mr Strife.” Zack grinned, his deep violet eyes turning to embrace the blonde’s.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud sat there awestruck, did Mr Fair really just barge into Professor Hojo’s god awful lesson and ask to see him?

But why?

What could his new math teacher possibly want with him? He hardly knew him after all.

He was prompted from the thought by a sharp pain in his ribs. He turned to face the source, though he hardly needed to as his eyes locked with the Redhead next to him.

“What are you waiting for?” Reno whispered, shoving Cloud so hard that he almost fell off of his seat.

“This is your chance to put some moves on him.” Reno muttered in a voice so low that it was guaranteed not to be carried.

Cloud hardly had time to think as his feet lead the rest of his body towards the door. He felt the curious eyes of every single person in the room gawking at him, yet his gaze refused to meet any of them. It felt as though it were the longest walk in Cloud’s short life as he finally reached his destination.

“Come here!” Zack grinned as he yanked the blonde through the classroom door and out into the corridor. 

Cloud’s heart pounded in his chest as he wondered what Zack could possibly want with him.

“How’s class?”

Cloud glanced up, his eyes locking briefly with the dark haired teacher as confusion welled within his mind. 

Was Zack referring to his current class or the math lesson he had actually almost enjoyed earlier in the day.

“Uh…” Cloud opened his mouth to speak, yet no words came out. He winced, gods he hated it when he got like this. He was mentally kicking himself so hard, glad that it wasn’t physical hits, he would be rendered unconscious for sure.

“I don’t know about the teacher, but the subject matter can’t be boring right?” Zack winked as a cheeky grin glinted over his lips. 

Now it was clearer.

“But enough about that, I came to deliver a message.” The tall man continued, leaning over slightly, drawing his face closer to Cloud’s, as though he were about to whisper a secret to the younger man.

“What’s that?” Cloud’s voice coming out gruffer than intended as he raised an eyebrow, making his curiosity blatantly apparent.

“Your mum wants you to know she wants you home by five.”

Cloud’s eyes widened, he was mortified, he was going to look like such a kid in front of Zack now.

Ugh, damn it.

“T-thanks.” Cloud muttered, his gaze darting to the ground as the heat rose in his cheeks. 

“She is so lovely, she even invited me around to dinner Tomorrow night.”

“What?” Cloud’s eyes widened as he tossed all caution to the wind. The mans words had taken him aback as he struggled to stand up straight.

“Yeah! She said I sounded like such a sweet guy and that you were lucky to have me as a teacher.”

Cloud could no longer decipher whether Zack was telling the truth or yanking his chain, surely it had to be the later.

But, he also couldn’t deny the sincerity that lingered upon the face of his math teacher.

Damn it.

It had to be true.

“Then she said she’d love to meet me!” Zack stated, more enthusiastically than ever as he rested a hand on Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud flinched, it seemed as though all the blood in his body were rushing to his groin. His heart continued to pound as he tried to think about something other than the warm hand currently resting on his shoulder. 

The blonde couldn’t help but wonder why his mother had rung Mr Fair specifically? There was no way she could have known him. Or did he just happen to be the one to answer the phone in the staff room?

“So I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow!” Zack’s smile was relentless as he fare welled his new student before turning on his heel and disappearing down the hall.

*~.~*

“Well?” Reno smirked, shoving his friend playfully as he briskly caught up to him, pleased that both his science lesson were over, but also that he spotted Cloud before they reached their next lesson.

Cloud looked up to Reno in confusion as the words were thrusted eagerly upon him.

“How did it go with Zack?” The redhead clarified, though he seemed surprised that he had to do so. He had obviously thought of nothing else through Hojo’s disturbing lesson.

“It was-” Cloud sighed as he clapped his hand across his eyes in an exasperated fashion.

“What?” Reno prompted, suddenly alarmed.

“My mum invited Zack to my house for dinner.” 

Reno flung his hands to his lips in a vain attempt to disguise his laughter.

“You can’t be serious?”

“I am.”

“Well that's good isn’t it? You’ll be able to get close to him without all these prying eyes.” Reno waved absentmindedly at the fellow school pupils surrounding them.

“I can’t have him over to my dump of a house, what will he think?” Cloud was no longer able to disguise the panic in his voice.

“It can’t be that bad!” Reno consoled as he continued to lead the way toward their next lesson, phys ed.

Cloud visibly grimaced as the embarrassment he was feeling began to flood onto his cheeks. There was no way Zack would be interested in him if he knew how he lived. Then again, what could he possibly do about it now?

“It is.” Cloud sighed as he tried not to think about the tiny, cramped, run down old flat that he shared with his mother.

“Can’t be as bad a mine.” Reno chuckled as the two approached the main doors to the gymnasium.

The last thing Cloud felt like was physical education. 

“So whats this teacher like?” Reno asked, deciding that a change of topic were in order. 

“Not bad.” Cloud worked hard to suppress the sly smile as it crept onto his lips, yet no matter how much effort he put into it, it became quickly apparent that Reno had noticed.

“I just want to go one lesson without being pointed out as the new kid for once.” Reno rolled his eyes as he followed Cloud towards the bleachers before sitting down.

Cloud didn’t bother to contain the slight chuckle as it escaped his lips. He couldn’t blame Reno, he didn't exactly enjoy being the centre of attention himself.

  
  



End file.
